


When Draco doesn't eat

by Percyjackson_fanno1



Series: My favorite fandom ships!!! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frustrated Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, flirting(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjackson_fanno1/pseuds/Percyjackson_fanno1
Summary: Draco is stressed from work and hasn't eaten the whole day, now he can't sleep because he is feeling a bit hangry.What will happen when he keeps tossing and turning in bed?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: My favorite fandom ships!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	When Draco doesn't eat

Draco Malfoy was a former death eater, he was a Slytherin and he has no problems with nightmares anymore. So wHy iN hELL CoUlD He NoT fUcKinG sLeEp!?!?! 

'oh right ' he thought ' it's because I had forgotten to eat the whole fucking day because work wouldn't give me a fucking break!?!' Now he was laying beside his husband , Harry Potter which people still couldn't believe when he said that, feeling really hungry and really REALLLY ANGRY!!

He tossed and turned more in bed, tried cuddling against Harry's chest , went right under his blankets submerging himself fully but that just made him really hot so he pushed the covers off with a really suffering whine. He heard a chuckle and looked up at Harry looking down at him, trying hard not to laugh at him, at his adorable husband.

"HARRY!? THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU BASTARD!? How could you lay there laughing at me while i'm suffering like this!" Draco said angrily pouting cutely hitting Harry hard on the chest.

Harry rubbed where Draco hit him while smiling loving "I'm sorry Dray but you look really cute when your angry I couldn't resist a-"

"Yah yah and I look sexy when I am happy I've heard you say it a million times BUT it does not give you a reason to laugh at me while I'm suffering!" Draco looks away from Harry angry with him.

He hears a sigh and then feels arms wrapping around his waist pulling him to Harry's broad chest. Harry kisses him on the head and rubs circles soothingly on Draco's stomach.

"I'm sorry babe. You know I was just having a bit of fun. I don't mean any harm in what I do that upsets you, you know I'd never do such a thing." He says kissing Draco's shoulders and neck. " Forgive me? Please?"

Draco turns around in Harry's arms and kisses him on the lips " Of course I do. If I didn't forgive you for all the times you made me angry, we would be divorced years ago" he whispered smiling at Harry.

"Oh really now?" Harry leans closer "Mhmm" Draco hums looking at the other's lips, biting his own leaning in slowly. While Draco was distracted Harry sat up pulling Draco with him standing off the bed and throwing his lover over his shoulder and walking out the bedroom door to the living room finding a blanket along the way, folded in a cupboard while Draco hit Harry's back and kicked his legs throwing a fit.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?! Why are we going to the living room?! HARRY!?! WHA-UGH" he shouts then suddenly Harry drops him on the couch in front of the TV and wraps him in the oversized blanket for two.

Harry , still ignoring Draco's questioning and shouting, goes into the kitchen and makes hot chocolate with marshmallows and puts two boxes of noodles added boiling water and flavouring, stirred waited for it to cool. Then he walked back into the living room with everything he saw Draco completely covered in the blanket,knees against his chest and arms wrapped around himself. Harry thought that Draco looked like a little burrito. He had placed everything on there coffee table when Draco poked his head out looking at him questioningly.

Harry pulled Draco up a bit and sat behind him pulling him into his lap and pulling him close to wrap him in the blanket and snuggle him.

"Harry?" "Draco I have not been your husband for 12 years for me not to know when your upset because you haven't eaten anything the whole day from work stress.

Draco looks down and is silent for a moment then cuddles into Harry's chest tucking his head under Harry's chin. "Of course" Draco whispers leaning up to kiss his jaw. Harry leans down further and kisses Draco the lips softly. Draco curls his hand around Harry's neck pulling him closer. They sat like this kissing softly for a few minutes until Harry remembered the food and drinks and stopped kissing Draco pulled him closer and got the food turned Netflix on and put Draco's favourite show ' the seven deadly sins '.

Draco practically swallowed his noodles while watching sir Meliodas fighting and he had drank all his hot chocolate. After he had finished he had fallen asleep at the end of season 3 so Harry layed down on the couch with an adorable Draco Malfoy sleeping snuggly against Harry. Sleeping peacefully.


End file.
